So Much Freakin Love
by SonorousLove
Summary: Romeo reveals some shocking details about Macao to the guild by accident when he gets into a fight with the man. What will this do to his relationship with everyone at the guild, especially Cana?
1. Chapter 1

Cana x Macao 2 Chapter 1

Okay, so this is for my friend badkitty61589, she loves Cana x Macao, and she is Cana. Lets see how long it takes for her to notice I posted this. Hope you like it.

Romeo loved coming to Fairy Tail really early in the morning, because it wasn't that loud or crowded. He could just run around as much as he wanted and Mirajane didn't mind. He found himself running around like an airplane, jumping from tabletop to tabletop. The rays of the sun were just beginning to shine into the great stone hall and a warm breeze found its way through the room.

But getting the peace and quiet wasn't the only reason Romeo liked to come to come to Fairy Tail early, Romeo also hated waking up with strange women in his house, and that happened too often. He knew his father loved him, but Macao was lonely, so he would always bring home different women, and although Romeo didn't like it, he didn't want to make him unhappy, so he just found fun things to do outside the house.

People began trickling into the guild as it grew farther into the day, but no one really had the heart to spoil Romeo's fun, so most of the guild members were sitting at the bar, or a few of the tables close to it, leaving the rest open for Romeo to continue to play on.

Romeo waved to all his friends as they came in, jumping from one table to the next, each leap more daring than the next. He saw Lucy enter and gave her an enthusiastic wave.

"HI LUCY!" He yelled.

Lucy spotted the small boy jumping from table to table and gave him a smile. "Be careful Romeo! Don't get yourself hurt!" She called after him.

"I'll be fin-AHHHHH!" Just as he looked over to respond to her, Romeo missed a step and found himself flying through the air. But before his face could make contact with the cold ground, Cana Alberona came out of nowhere and caught the poor boy in her arms.

Just then Macao had come walking through the doors to see his son slip and fall,.

"Romeo!" He yelled. He sighed with relief when he saw Romeo on Cana's arms and ran over to the pair. "Thank goodness you are okay! What were you thinking?" He scolded Romeo before turning to Cana, "Thank you so much. Romeo, thank Cana." Cana placed Romeo lightly on the table before turning to Macao.

"Really it was nothing." She blushed. But Macao didn't see it because he had turned back to Romeo.

"Why weren't you in the house this morning, I thought I told you to stop running out, it worries me. You could have hurt yourself! Be responsible Romeo! Why weren't you there?"

The guild was silent. Romeo's anger boiled at his father openly scolding him in front of the entire guild. "You wanna know why!" He screamed. "BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE ALL THE STRANGE WOMEN IN MY HOUSE!" Macao looked taken aback at his son's words, and didn't see the look of hurt that fell upon Cana's face. "I HATE SEEING YOU COME HOME DRUNK EVERY NIGHT WITH A NEW WOMAN AND I HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT! WHAT KID WOULD WANT HIS DRUNK DAD BRINGING HOME A DIFFERENT WHORE EVERYNIGHT! DO YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT MOM!" Romeo's rant ended with those bitter words before he jumped off the table and ran over to Cana, he clung to her waist sobbing onto her stomach. Cana pulled the boy up into her arms, tears pricking at her eyes.

Not only did Cana feel very protective of Romeo, but she also had a bit of a crush on Macao, and hearing that he had been with so many women shattered her heart to bits.

She held the sobbing boy in her arms close and walked away from Macao, who was staring dumbfounded at the pair.

Macao felt horrible; he had just been accused of being some type of man whore by his son, in front of the entire guild no less. Not to mention Cana, who had looked extremely hurt. Cana had always been a friend to Macao and Romeo; she had always been there for him.

He hated hurting Cana, even if he didn't really know why she was so sad. But the look of hurt in her eyes as she clung to Romeo could have broken his heart.

The words of his son finally sunk in as he sunk down into the bench next to him, while the guild began to fill with whispers and chatter from the morning onlookers.

Macao had never thought to stop and look at it from his son's point of view. It must have been horrible to see Macao coming home with such strange women all the time, and a drunk or hung over Macao must have been hell for an eight year old, even for as mature as Romeo could be. He had been treating his son horribly, and he was ashamed of himself.

Cana walked over to Erza and Mira at the other end of the bar, still holding Romeo, whose sobs had subsided. She handed the distressed child over to Mirajane, who put him down and led him by the hand behind the bar, presumably to get him a glass of water, and a candy bar. Cana then turned to Erza who gave her a knowing look and opened her arms, inviting Cana in for a hug. Cana accepted the hug and finally let the tears silently spill down her cheeks as Erza soothingly rubbed her back.

Erza Scarlet was the only person in Fairy Tail who knew about Cana's feelings for Macao, as Cana was the only one who knew Erza's feelings for Loke. They had both become very close, and even though they were each surprised by the other's feelings, they had supported one another.

Erza told Mirajane she was going to take Cana home, and she held Cana as they walked out of the guild, not going unnoticed by Macao.

When Erza and Cana reached Fairy Hills they went straight to Cana's room. Cana flopped down on the bed, and snuggled into one of her pillows, wiping some of the tears from her face. She felt the bed shift as Erza sat down.

"Sweetie, I know your upset. Come on, talk to me." Erza said worriedly.

Cana pulled her face out of her pillow, and rolled over staring at the ceiling. "I…I thought I had made so much progress getting close to him, I though maybe there might be some potential of...something." she paused, "But it was only wishful thinking. I should have know he goes out every night and sleeps with beautiful women, what in the world could he possibly want with me. Its obvious he isn't looking for a long term relationship." Tears were rolling down her checks again. "I just…I just love him…" She trailed off, and she could feel her heart breaking all over again. "And he will never love me…" She whispered sadly.

"Now, now," Erza objected, "You never, life is full of possibilities, and you just have to give it some time. How can you be sure that Macao will never love you?"

"Because I'm half his age. He has a kid. He thinks of as a drinking partner and a younger sister, if that! And he can, and has, found much more beautiful women, closer to his age, which aren't looking for a serious relationship. He doesn't even notice me until I save his kid, and then he thanks me and walks right on by!" Cana was practically screaming with frustration, now sitting up. "I don't want to get my hopes up again just to have them crushed every time I see him with someone else, or he ignores he…it hurts too much." She sighed looking down into her lap.

"I understand." Erza said, hugging the brunette girl she had become such good friends with. "But we can't just give up on the ones we love. How would you feel if you just gave up on him? Go on to the next guy, like you haven't tried, you like him too much. Face it sweetie, you want this too badly, and damn it you are going to get it! You deserve this." Cana just sat in Erza's arms, silent for a bit.

"Thanks Erza. " She muttered quietly after a bit. "I think I feel better now."

The two girls spent the rest of the day sitting in Cana's room eating ice cream and chatting in their pajamas. A well deserved relaxation day. As it got later into the day, they were soon joined by the other residence of Fairy Hills, and they all expressed their concern for Cana, hoping she was doing okay. By the end of the night most of the girls were snuggled up in the lobby of Fairy Hills, talking and eating, and just being girls.

Later into the night, after the girls had long become high on giggles and tired, and Cana revealed her feelings toward Macao, to the other girls, earning lots of giggles and nudges, Cana turned to Erza.

"Well Erza, you are always saying that I should be strong and keep moving forward with Loke? I want you to be happy too. Maybe the other girls can help you figure out to get him to notice you. If you like them then you have to do something about it." She said quietly so the other girls wouldn't hear.

Erza blushed, "I don't know if I'm fully comfortable with the other girls knowing just yet."

Cana rolled her eyes, "Come one Erza! You want to get with Loke right! Then do something about it!" There were gasps from the other girls and Cana found she had spoken too loud.

The other girls were soon questioning Erza like there was no tomorrow. None of them had a problem with Erza's feelings for Loke, they were all just happy to have something to talk about.


	2. Chapter 2

When Erza and Cana walked into Fairy Tail the next day they were greeted by the usual 'hi's from everyone. They stopped together at the end of the bar, Cana getting a class of wine and Erza getting a piece of cake. Everyone had long since stopped paying the two girls an mind, and went about their own business. Once they were both finished they both nodded to each other, got up, at walked confidently in separate directions.

Erza strutted over to where Loke sat, with Lucy and Juvia. To everyone at the table's surprise, she took up a very confident conversation with them.

Cana walked over to where Romeo sat at the bar and picked him up, apparently the small boy had stayed at with Mira and Elfman overnight, because he was upset with his father. She took the unsuspecting boy into her arms and carried him over to the table where Macao sat with Wakaba. He looked up at her surprised.

"Can we talk?" She said confidently. Macao gulped and Wakaba giggled, and got up.

"I think I have something I need to do over there." He said before walking off.

"Cana sat down across from Macao and placed Romeo in her lap, who wiggled uncomfortably at the site of his father.

"Obviously there are some things going on in your house that Romeo is uncomfortable with, and that a problem, so either get your act together and take care of your kid, or loss him forever. "

Macao nodded looking down in his lap. "Romeo, I feel really bad about what I have been putting you through, I'm sorry. I was so wrapped up in my own troubles I never thought about how it would affect you. Please forgive me."

Romeo looked up at Cana who nodded. "Okay. But next time something like this happens, I'm moving in with Cana!" He jumped up and ran over to give his father a quick hug before running off to find Natsu. Cana blushed and began to stand up but Macao stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

"Cana. I'm really sorry this got so out of hand that you had to step in. Thank you." He said gratefully, then he pulled her into a hug.

Cana's blush intensified as the older man held her. After a moment she hugged him back, "Just remember that Romeo has feelings too, remember to communicate with him as much as possible. Trust me, I know what its like to have bad communication with your dad." Cana said sadly, looking across the room to where Gildarts, Natsu and Romeo where laughing about something.

Macao pulled back from the hug and gave her a questioning look, but didn't press it.

"Well see you later." He said, before walking off.

Cana sighed and walked over to the bar. She had helped Macao and Romeo's relationship a lot, but it had done nothing to help her own relationship with the man. "This is hopeless." She muttered under her breath.

She downed her beer and then went to go look at the request board. As she lazily looked over all the requests, which all seemed to be very boring and poor paying, Romeo came running up and hugged her around the waist.

"Thank you Cana." He mumbled as he buried his head in her stomach in embarrassment.

Cana smiled at the small boy around her waist. She removed his arms from her midsection then got down on her knees so as to look at Romeo from the same level. "You're welcome. Feel free to come to me if you have anything you want to talk about, okay?" Romeo nodded gave her another quick hug and ran off in true Romeo style.

Cana smiled after the son of the man she loved. At least she had a good relationship with Romeo. It would be way harder to be in a relationship with Macao if Romeo didn't like her.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was getting dark and Macao was getting tired, so he called Romeo from where he was, tiredly listening to a conversation between Lucy and Levy. The boy looked up when his father called him, and ran over, probably happy to leave whatever conversation Lucy and Levy would have.

When Macao and Romeo got home Macao didn't really know what to do, he was used to just leaving Romeo some food and heading out to a bar. But he couldn't really do that anymore, knowing how much turmoil it had caused his son.

Romeo could see how lost his father looked.

"Dad?" he asked, "If you are so lonely why not find someone permanent?" He asked. It seemed so simple.

Macao's face was blank. "I guess…I just cant find the right person…"

"Well, where were you looking and how hard?" Romeo seemed content to question his father endlessly.

"Its just hard Romeo, when you are an adult you will understand." Romeo frowned at his father's comment.

"How bout this?" Romeo said, a smile forming on his face. "How about I pick someone for you!" Romeo wriggled excitedly.

Macao hesitated; this could be bad if he let it get bad. "Maybe. I will think about the people you choose and if I think it might work, I will try it, okay?"

Romeo jumped up and hugged his father for the first time that night. Macao hugged his son back, glad that he knew his son was happy.

"Thanks Dad!" Romeo yelled. Jumping around their kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah." Macao smiled at his excited son. "It's getting late, so go put on some pajamas."

Romeo gave Macao a big smile and hurried to his bedroom. Macao also went to his own room to put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Macao told his son goodnight and went into his room to get ready for bed.

As he was getting into bed he heard Romeo open his door. "Oh, and dad?" He heard Romeo call.

"What?"

"I think you should go out with Cana." Romeo said before closing his door and leaving Macao speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting at the bar the next morning, Macao's thoughts were racing. 'Why did Romeo have to pick Cana? Sure the girl was beautiful and smart, but she was also half his age. How could he ask out a girl who was closer in age to Romeo than himself! He didn't know what to do. He had told Romeo that he would give any woman he thought might work a chance, and he did really like Cana, but wasn't this wrong?'

Out of the corner of his eye Macao saw Cana standing in front of the request board. He blushed at sight of the girl and took a quick swig of his beer. His son jumped onto the seat next to him and fallowed his gaze.

"Thinking about how to ask her out?" His son asked smugly. "I knew you wouldn't turn down my request for Cana."

Macao grimaced at his son and continued silently drinking his beer. Romeo just smiled proudly to annoy his father.

"Hey Romeo," Macao stopped Romeo as he was about to get up again. "I don't think it's the best idea that I go out with Cana." Macao said hesitantly.

Romeo's smile turned into a pout. "But…why?" He looked at his father sadly. "I know you like her, and I get along with her too. She's perfect!" Romeo said angrily.

"Whose perfect?" Cana asked walking up to the bar and sitting next to Romeo. Macao and Romeo were silent for a second, hoping they hadn't been caught. Then Romeo turned to Cana.

"You. You're perfect!" he said happily.

Cana laughed, "Sure I am Romeo. Sure I am." She turned to grab her now refilled mug from Mirajane.

Romeo seemed displeased with her lack of self-confidence and spoke again with a very determined look upon his face. "But you are! You are pretty, and nice, and you are an awesome wizard. You are a loyal friend and everyone at Fairy Tail loves you!" Cana looked surprised out his sudden outburst. Then she smiled sadly, looking down at the bar"

"If only that were true." She was silent for a moment, and then turned to Romeo. "But thank you Romeo. I'm happy you at least think of me highly. Though many don't." She then got up from the table and walked out of the guild.

Romeo, and Macao who had watched the whole exchange, watched her go.

A few seconds later Lucy popped up in front of the two melancholy Conbolts, "What's up with Cana? Why'd she leave so suddenly?" She asked with worry on her face.

Since learning of Cana's quest to get Macao to like her, all the girls from Fairy Hills had been keeping a close watch on the girl.

"Romeo just turned to his father, "See! She's even modest! She's perfect! Why can't you give it a chance?" Then the young boy jumped off his stool and ran off, leaving a confused Lucy and Macao in turmoil.

Lucy quickly walked over to Erza, who was, surprisingly, sitting with Loke and Gray, having a decent conversation. Erza and Loke looked up when Lucy walked over.

"Its about Cana." Lucy stated, and Erza automatically got up. "Sorry to steal her away, but this is important."

The two girls walked to stand near an empty table, "What's up?" Erza asked.

"Okay, so earlier I saw Cana walk out looking a little sad, and then asked Romeo, and Macao, whim she'd been sitting with, why she had left. Romeo then yelled at Macao about how perfect Cana is, and how Macao should give her a chance before storming off." She let Erza digest this for a moment. "I'm intrigued about what Romeo said to Macao, and I know Romeo pretty well after rescuing his dad. So my plan is, I will talk to him, and how about you see if Cana is okay?

"Okay." Erza said, quickly hurrying out of the guild and after her friend. Leaving Lucy to find Romeo.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy watched Erza leave and then did a sweep of the guild; finally her eyes settling on Romeo cheering on a fight between Natsu and Gildarts, Gildarts was obviously winning. She calmly walked over and tapped Romeo on the shoulder.

"Hey Romeo," He turned to face her from his seat, "Can I talk to you for a second outside? It'll be really quick." She asked, hoping he remember that she had helped rescue Macao when she had first joined the guild.

Romeo nodded and jumped off his seat before skipping out of the guild, Lucy right on his heals. He ran over to the nearest bridge and pulled himself up to sit on the wall over the water. "What's up Lucy?" He asked looking up at the sky distractedly.

"Well, earlier I heard you screaming at your dad about how Cana is perfect and he should give her a chance. And because Cana is my friend and all, I was just wondering what you meant by that?"

"Oh, I just want my dad to go out with her, and he had agreed to try and date anyone I asked him to as long as it was reasonable, but he is resisting going out with her, so I got angry."

Lucy's jaw dropped, then she shook her head. How could Romeo say something like that so plainly! And why would Macao resist going out with Cana?

"Wow. So you want your dad to go out with Cana?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yup!" Romeo replied happily. "She's really nice to me, and she and my dad get along well, so why not? Plus she's super pretty, and really fun to play with!"

Lucy was very happy that she and Erza were not the only ones trying to help Cana, even if Romeo didn't know it. So she decided she would help Romeo give him an even bugger push.

"Hey Romeo, now that I think about it, I think that those two would make a great couple! So I think you should keep trying to convince your dad to give her a try. Okay?"

"Sure! But I don't know what else I can do, he's being a weird about it." Romeo replied, the smile slipping off his face.

"Well, just tell him all the reasons you think Cana is good for him, and ask him why he doesn't want to. Maybe you can fix it."

"Okay! That's a good idea! Thanks Lucy!" Romeo said enthusiastically, jumping off the wall and running back to the guild.

Macao sat at the bar later that night, his head in his hands, a beer at his side. He felt really bad for telling Romeo he wouldn't date Cana, because he had promised, and he did really like Cana, he just didn't want to seem like that creepy old guy that only likes younger girls.

Of course he liked Cana for more than just her looks, she was a beautiful person on the inside too. She got along very well with Romeo, she cared greatly for her friends, and she always wanted the best for people. She was so loyal to the guild, and she was such a strong person. She never went down without a fight.

Oh god! This wasn't helping at all! Wasn't he supposed to be convincing himself out of dating her, right?

At that point Romeo can running over and jumped onto the stool next to his dad, "So dad?"

"Yeah?" Macao's muffled voice answered from behind his hands.

"I've decided that I will forgive you, if you hear me out just one more time, okay?"

Macao looked up at his son, before shrugging, "Okay, sure."

"Why don't you want to go out with Cana?" Romeo asked. Macao opened his mouth to speak but Romeo continued. "And don't just say it's complicated, or you're not old enough, cause we both now that my innocence was gone the first time I walked in on you having sex. Got it?"

Macao was stunned at his son's forwardness, "Okay…" Romeo looked at him expectantly. "Romeo, the thing that holds me back from Cana is mainly her age." Romeo just blinked at him. "Cana is half my age you see and well, its not really looked at as great for an older guy to be dating a girl so much younger than him. It just seems creepy." Romeo sighed.

"I guess that kinda makes sense, but Cana doesn't seem that young, its weird."

"What is?"

"She acts so much older than she is, with the drinking and how she holds herself. It seems odd that she's that young, I never realized."

Macao blinked. Cana did make herself seem a lot older with her actions.

"But I really don't think it should stand in your way too much. Cana is pretty, and funny, and nice, and you get along with her, and so do I! Please?" Romeo pleaded.

Macao sighed, "I just don't know Romeo."

Romeo had had it; he decided to use his greatest weapon. "But dad! Cana is really awesome, and she likes taking care of me…and," He looked up at his father with pleading eyes, "I really want a mom…"


	6. Chapter 6

Macao sat in his room late that night. He was on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He knew he liked Cana, and he knew Romeo liked Cana, and he needed to do something that would be good for himself and Romeo. Like having an actual relationship with a nice woman who would like Romeo. But he just felt so horrible if he were to go out with Cana. First of all he was SO much older, and second of all he would be taking some of Cana's life away. If she was stuck with him, he would take her away from her youth. Plus he didn't even think that Cana liked him.

"Dad?" Romeo was peaking around his father's door. "Are you okay?"

Macao sighed and rubbed his face in his hands before answering. "Yeah kid, I'm okay." Romeo stepped into the room.

"So…are you going to ask Cana out?" He asked pleading.

Macao looked at his begging son, and sighed, "Are you sure about this buddy?" He asked exasperated. Romeo nodded. "Well alright then, I guess I will."

Romeo beamed at his dad and ran to give him a huge hug. "Thank you dad! This will be great!" He then ran out of the room.

The next day Cana and Erza sat at a table towards the back of the guild talking. The other day when Cana had left and Erza had gone after her, they ended up just going out to drink and have some cake, a little girl time to get themselves together and ready for the relationships they hoped would be in their future.

"I really don't know how to approach Loke, he's been with so many girls, how can I possibly compare, I'm not pretty, just tough. He probably thinks I'm scary." Erza sighed, using her fork to play with the crumbs on her plate.

"Im sure you are much more to him than that." Cana offered. Just show him your soft side. And that you aren't always angry, show him who you are and that you want to open up to him." She continued.

Then the two girls were interrupted by Macao, who stopped right in front of their table. Erza looked at him curiously, and Cana shyly stared at the table.

"Cana?" He asked the brunette girl, and she looked up. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She was confused but nodded. Saying a small goodbye to Erza as she stood, Cana fallowed Macao off to the side of the room, butterflies in her stomach.

The two stopped and Macao looked slightly hesitant. "Romeo and I have decided that I need to start looking for someone to be with, and help with my loneliness and Romeo's lack of a womanly influence." Cana smiled at him, her heart dropping. He probably just wanted some family advice and was going to go off with some other woman.

"So what I wanted to ask you, is if you would…um…" He cleared his throat nervously, "If you would go out with me? Because I mean, we agreed that you are a great person and Romeo really likes you, and you take good care of him, and us. And I really like you, and spending time with you, so…we figured that it might work." Macao trailed off, realizing that he had been rambling.

Cana beamed at him. "I…I would love to." She said with a blush.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"You have no idea how long I've liked you." She said happily, and the she took Macao's face in her hands and kissed him.

For a moment Macao was startled, but then he relaxed into the kiss, bringing his arms around her waist, her hands now coming around his neck.

The two kissed passionately for a bit before they heard cheering and pulled away.

The entire guild was standing and cheering. A "Finally!" Was yelled from the crowed and everyone was smiling at the blushing couple.

But in all the excitement Cana didn't miss Erza stand, and in a brave moment of excitement, grab Loke's tie and pull him into a steamy kiss. Which was fully accepted by the thrilled Loke as he pulled her to him.

Romeo ran over to his father and Cana, a smile on his face. Finally, they could be happy.


End file.
